


A Boatload of Trouble

by loubuttons



Series: Stark Raving Mad [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Being Overprotective, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubuttons/pseuds/loubuttons
Summary: “I’m not drunk,”“Yeah, sure thing, Jelly Bean,”Tony does this; taking people at their word doesn’t come naturally to him anymore.“I’m not!”He shouldn’t have shouted – it triggered the anger simmering below the surface of Tony’s calm, “Then why’d you call me from jail?





	A Boatload of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: Hi can I get a prompt with Tony bailing Peter out of Jail because he was at a party and the cops showed up ?

“Mr. Stark, I’m really sorry about this,” 

“Don’t mention it,” 

“No, but seriously, I’m–” 

“No,  _ seriously _ stop mentioning it. Let’s go,” 

Peter follows him out of the precinct, head hung in shame. Trailing behind, sticking close to Peter, Ned says nothing. The anger emanating off Tony parts the Red Sea of onlookers. Shamelessly, they snap obvious pictures of the trio, Tony’s blank face immortalized. Peter tugs his hood over his head. 

Once they’re in the car, Ned leans forward, having gathered enough courage to address Tony Stark for the first time, “Um, Mr. Stark, Sir, I just want you to know, it wasn’t Peter’s fault. I, um, hope this isn’t going to change your opinion of him or-or uh, Spider-Man,” 

Despite the fact that he’s burning across the highway at twice the legal speed, Tony twists to stare at the boy in the backseat, “Is that all you two think about? What other people think about Spider-Man?” 

“No,” Peter bites, defensive when Ned shrinks back. 

“Really?” Tony looks at him over the tops of his glasses, “You could’ve fooled me,” 

Guilt keeps them both quiet – Tony doesn’t seem inclined to begin a conversation. When he misses their exit, Peter says nothing. When he misses the next one, he glances suspiciously at his mentor. 

“Uh, Mr. Stark, you missed the exit,” 

“No, I didn’t,” 

His dismissive tone both confuses and irritates Peter, “Okay, well, which way are you planning on taking us home?” 

“Ned’s supposed to be staying at your house for the weekend, right?” 

“Yeah,” He’d excitedly gushed about their days-long sleepover to Tony the night before. 

“Then they won’t miss him at home,”

After exchanging worried stares with Ned, Peter angles his body toward Tony, “What’re you talking about?” 

Flippantly, he answers, “I’m taking you two to the Compound to sober up – May shouldn’t have to deal with two drunk teenage boys,” 

“I think May could handle us,” Ned interjects along with Peter’s offended voice. 

“I’m not drunk,” 

“Yeah, sure thing, Jelly Bean,” 

Tony does this; taking people at their word doesn’t come naturally to him anymore. 

“I’m not!” 

He shouldn’t have shouted – it triggered the anger simmering below the surface of Tony’s calm, “Then why’d you call me from jail?”  

Peter can tell Ned’s scared. Having never been yelled at by Tony Stark before, he clams up. But his argumentative side won’t let the accusations stand. 

“Because I didn’t want to call May,” 

“Yeah,” Tony replies, still shouting, “I figured. That’s why you’re both coming home with me,” 

“Okay, can we just talk about this first before you fly off the handle?” 

“Are you kidding?” He slams on the brakes so suddenly that Ned flies into the back of Peter’s seat. Now that the car’s stopped, he turns the full force of his fury on his protégé, “You call me from  _ jail _ because you went to a  _ party  _ and got arrested. And what – you expect me to just show up, make it go away, and then dump you in May’s lap, when you might need a doctor?” 

“I told you already that we aren’t drunk. We didn’t even drink anything,” 

Tony’s so worried, so out of his mind with frustration, that he barely hears, “Kid, do you know how easily you could get alcohol poisoning? Well, I guess not  _ you _ , not anymore, but your friend?” 

As he jabs a sharp thumb in Ned’s direction, Tony keeps his eyes locked on Peter’s, “He gets sick – passes out –  _ dies _ , you know who’s going to have to live with that for the rest of their life? You. Me. His parents. Not to mention how easily you could get addicted to it, especially with everything you have to deal with on a daily basis, Peter, this is–” 

“I’m not you!” 

“Then stop acting like it!” 

There it is. Peter looks down, painfully aware of Ned in the back seat. He can hear Tony’s broken heart, struggling to beat in time with his frantic breaths. 

“It was just a party,” Despite not being able to look at Tony, his voice stays strong. He knows he’s telling the truth, “We  _ didn’t drink anything _ .  It got out of control, they arrested us because we were there, not because we did something wrong. And I know that I’m Spider-Man, that I have a responsibility to be better. And I’m sorry,” 

“You think I’m worried about Spider-Man?” 

Finally, Peter looks up. He knows that Tony hates this, hates himself when he yells. They’ll both regret this fight for months. Ned’s still frozen. 

“Pete,” Tony sighs, running a weary hand across his face, “I don’t care if Spider-Man gets arrested. He can handle himself. He doesn’t need my help. I’m worried about a kid – my kid – making mistakes that he  _ can’t take back _ . Because it isn’t worth it, Peter. You, your friends,  _ Peter Parker _ are so much more important than any momentary gratification you can get,” 

So many confessions brand the air that it’s hard to breathe. Tony’s tendency to ramble leaves everyone in the car heavy. 

“And if I’m not there to protect you from any of it them what-what are we doing, Kid?” 

Understanding forces a guilty sigh out of Peter’s mouth. Taking them to the Compound was never about May, “I don’t know Mr. Stark. I’m sorry,” 

“Don’t – stop apologizing. I shouldn’t…I shouldn’t yell. Let’s just go home,” 

It’s both elating and terrifying to find that Tony considers the Compound both of their homes. 

“Ned,” He calls, while pulling back onto the road, “You can just wear some of Cap’s old clothes. He was the only one that did laundry,” 

“Wait,” He leans forward, “Like, Captain Steve Rogers America’s clothes? Seriously?” 

When neither of his companions deny it, he breathes, “Awesome,” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought with comments/kudos. 
> 
> Tell me what your favorite food is on my tumblr @loubuttons.


End file.
